User talk:CMAN122
Welcome Hi, welcome to Forza Motorsport Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Wagnike2 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Wagnike2 (help forum | blog) Admin I'll make you an admin for now, I agree that this Wiki could definitely use someone taking care of it. - Wagnike2 14:41, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading!Reviewportal77 04:40, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Related Video Module Hey there! Just letting you know about the related video module that's coming to Forza Motorsport Wiki soon. Let me know if you have any questions! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 19:50, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello good sir/madam I was just wandering is there any chance I can have adminship early just so I can make a few upgrades on the inside. If this makes you kind of nervous I understand but I would atleast ask you to give me a two month trial just to show you what I can do Some Random Guy What do you say I am the boss respect me. 17:46, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Wanting to help out Hello! I am new to this wiki and would like to make a difference here. I have played and own every game in the Forza Motorsport series minus Horizon, but am relatively new to Wikia. I have been here for nearly two months, mainly editing on the Call of Duty Wiki. I did learn how most of the stuff here works, and wondering if i could re-vamp some of the pages. If you look at my sandbox page User:The Antibrony/Sandbox, this is a test page that I made. If you like it, let me know. I do have enough free time at the moment to work on other pages also. Thanks, and hope I can help here! The Antibrony (talk) 05:58, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :Do whatever you want. If you need help, you can always hit me up. CMAN122 (talk) 14:29, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I think I finally get the hang of making pages here. If you want to see what I worked on today, I made the manufacture Volvo. Personally, I think it looks good (MUCH better than what was there before), and will probably work on another manufacture tomorrow. Hope I can turn this site wiki a better place! The Antibrony (talk) 03:48, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Nice work. You have done a great job on the car articles. Maybe it's better to leave the vehicle names without the years and put them behind the name if necessary. I think it would improve the navigation on the site a little. We on the NFS Wiki and Wikipedia do this way. Oh, and if you need information about certain unicorn cars in FM4, I'll glady help out. I also have information on a few DLC cars. CMAN122 (talk) 14:06, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Forza Motorsport Wikia assistance Hey CMAN122, Just wanted to let you know that myself and some of the folks at Wikia were interested in helping out with the Forza wiki in preparation for Forza 5. We were looking at upgrading the main page a bit with some new graphics and layout if that sounds like something you'd be into. Please let me know if you need anything in the meantime! Cheers! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:33, July 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Car Articles Here was my plan with the articles: 1. Acually make the articles... 2. Since I can't remember the PI, Engine, and all that other stuff in infoboxes, I'm gonna go back to the game and write all it down (Please stay with me, it's gonna take awhile to do that!) 3. Add photo gallery 4. Other stuff I do not know yet (Suggesstions are welcomed) StrawDogAmerica (talk) 21:56, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Just Noticed Wow, I just noticed that MOST of the information was on the same page I was using... Sorry about the inconvenience... --StrawDogAmerica (talk) 21:59, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Also, what does ACC and LAU stand for? I have the others done. Will update cars ASAP (Should have all ones I made today done by tomorrow) StrawDogAmerica (talk) 22:06, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry, it is common that people make placeholders. It's just that the wiki doesn't have any use for them, since most pages have little information. They would only make it harder for the pages that actually have content become viewed by readers, as they would most likely leave the site after finding too many empty pages. Anyway, ACC stands for acceleration while LAU means launch. You can find the abbreviations above the lists. CMAN122 (talk) 14:16, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Sandbox? What are those Sandbox things you have? StrawDogAmerica (talk) 23:56, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :Sandbox pages are used for testing, experimenting, etc new things such as infobox templates. That way, you don't have to mess around with an actual article page on the wiki. The infoboxes I'm currently doing are almost done. Expect them to be ready for use at the end of next week (hopefully). CMAN122 (talk) 21:33, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Anti-vandal So that you know, I popped in overnight and dealt the best I could with vandals while my report to VSTF was processed and they blocked and images deleted. As a word of advice, you should place an Adoption Request to gain Bureaucrat rights here so you can be a more effective Administrator. --Love Robin (talk) 16:30, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :Will do, thanks. CMAN122 (talk) 23:16, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Popped in again. Once your Adoption is processed, I can see a few likely candidates to promote, but if you also want someone with a proven track record of anti-vandal patrol, keep me in mind. On my Community Central profile you'll find a list of wikis I admin and monitor, so you may get a feel of the type of Contributor I am. --Love Robin (talk) 19:08, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::I think the most effective way to reduce vandalism is to make this site more interesting for potential contributive editors. More content will motivate more people to add their knowledge to the site, as they will get the impression that their edits will actually be noted. I'd gladly promote these people, which would increase our staff and subsequently discourage vandalism. :::However, that does not mean I'll not promote you. Once things get hot (which I'm doubting), I'll definitely look into your offer again. CMAN122 (talk) 00:29, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::nod No matter what, I'll keep an eye out here in the meantime. However it shakes out, I have an active distaste for Trolls and Vandals, and working against them is my main concern. --Love Robin (talk) 13:15, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::Congrats! --Love Robin (talk) 07:29, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Thanks! I think I should get to work now. CMAN122 (talk) 11:06, December 5, 2013 (UTC) If you'd like someone to watch the place while you are away, remember who helped out last year. --Love Robin (talk) 08:23, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :I've recently noticed that the vandals are less active than they were. Probably got bored of doing the same thing all the time. Anyway, feel free to help if you want. CMAN122 (talk) 11:14, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Guided Tour Racing Participation Hey there CMAN! Just wanted to say hi and see if you had any interest in participating in one of Wikia’s Guided Tours. “What the heck is a Guided Tour?” you ask? Good question. Put simply, it’s an article where admins from various Wikias describe their fandom to people who might not know anything about it. Here’s an example for you to check out: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Pseudobread/Guided_Tour:_Roguelikes Think of it as an entryway for people looking to get into the stuff you enjoy. In this case, we’re highlighting racing games, and I'm sure you’d have some great input to offer. Anyway, please let me know if you’re interested when you get a chance, and thanks for taking care of the Forza Wikia! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:43, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Reminder If you ever need someone to keep a watchful eye while you're away, I'm always about. Love Robin (talk) 04:02, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :You don't need my permission for that. But I'll still keep that in mind when I'm out for longer again. CMAN122 (talk) 11:27, July 25, 2014 (UTC) ::First, sorry, didn't mean to place that on your profile instead of Talk. Second, a heads-up lets me know to *increase* the times I'll swing by. Which I don't do when I know there to be good admins about. --Love Robin (talk) 01:57, July 26, 2014 (UTC) The Crew Giveaway Hi Cman, This is Knakveey, a staff member of Wikia's Community Development team. We are currently running a giveaway on a fellow racing wiki; The Crew Wiki. Since there are only a handful of popular racing wikias, we were hoping to promote this giveaway on the Forza wiki as well. Something like a pencil add or an image in the right rail would be an idea. Of course, you can decline to have this done :) Let me know if you have any questions or concerns, Knakveey (talk) A little help Hello CMAN, I would just like to let you know that I have created a page for the Audi R8 Coupe V10. It's here and I would like to let you know that I used the BMW M3 page that you edited as a guide. I wasn't able to fill the page full of info but I was hoping that you can help me out. Thank you. --GTA4LIFE (talk) 23:41, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, the infobox uses lots of variables which you'll be able to view its page soon (I actually didn't expect someone else to use it soon). The code's complete but I haven't uploaded most of the brand icons and country flags yet. Another thing, do you use the visual editor? The rows on the tables are templates which are much easier to copy and edit with the source editor. If I were you I'd get familiar with the wikia markup first, it's complicated at first but makes editing much more faster and comfortable in the long run. -- CMAN122 (talk) 11:43, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Beetle article I'm sorry that I missed on a couple of details but wouldn't fixing them be the right thing to do? As minor as an edit seems, I am trying to help this wiki. I personally believe that this wiki can grow because the Forza series has a lot of fans. I will contribute to this wiki but understand that it is difficult when there is little to no people to help. I don't mean to offend you but it seems like you would rather get no help at all. The Beetle article was a huge stub and all I did was add an infobox, description, and a gallery. --GTA4LIFE (talk) 19:12, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :People check out wikis to get information. That's why it is so important that our car articles should be more about than just pictures, cause that's the only way this site will grow. I've worked on another wiki that started out just like this site and it only grew because we worked our fingers to the bone. -- CMAN122 (talk) 21:18, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Please Respond Check these photos He banned me for a reason that is unbannable I enclosed some pictures He has deleted my comment, because he hates me for whatever reason, I admit, I did harrass him on another wikia, but that doesn't give him the right to extend my ban on the NFS wikia, it gives him the right to ban me on the wikia I harrassed him on, I checked the guidelines, he can't ban for cross-wikia harrassment, and by "severe measures" I meant telling another admin about this, which I think is severe, he deleted this comment from his talk page and prevented me from ban appealing I also enclosed a copy of the banning article on the need for speed wikia, just in case he tries to change that to match his ban Please put an end to this, he didn't have the right to ban me for 3 months for what I did, he didn't have the right to extend my ban by 3 more months for something that is on the guidelines, he did not give me a warning, I did not have already existing points on my heat level, my heat level only got 1 point, which only results in a warning and he did not respect that, please help me, you're the only other active admin on that wikia, I sincerely wouldn't have done anything else if he had just given me a warning, I also found out he banned other people for unbannable reasons, so please, check my ban, talk to him about it, and do whatever an admin should do in this situation, I know you will do the right choice Just to be fair, here is the harrasment comment, you can judge it as you will, I admit I overreacted and insulted an admin, but I just couldn't believe how many people he has mistreated by not using the ban guidelines, and it kind of made me extremely angry, this was sent before the message at the top and it was deleted by him, it was a reply to someone who was talking about how he was banned just like I tried to, but he deleted every single comment where I tried to explain myself, he prevented me from talking to him So please respond to this Just in case, here is the ban text: (the block didn't start in September 9, that was when it was extended) The block was made by LeMansRacer. *Reason given: Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages, and cross-wiki harassment. *Start of block: 22:22, September 9, 2015 *Expiry of block: 22:22, March 9, 2016 *Intended blockee: Ultimate Racer NFS the block was changed from December to April and then March, once the block happened I was unable to appeal on the NFS Wikia Anyways Thanks for your time Sincerely, Kareem Ultimate Racer NFS (talk) 19:10, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :After looking at your deleted contributions on the NFS Wiki, I've found a placeholder article (Need for Speed: ProStreet/Booster Pack) where you were deliberately inserting nonsense. As much as I dislike vandalism, a warning before-hand would have been the appropriate step, not the 3-month ban. How about this? I'll unlift your ban on the NFS Wiki and treat this talk page entry as your warning. However, if you do happen to continue vandalising the wiki, I'll not hesitate to undo the lift. :The comment from the NFS World Wiki was certainly harsh but is of no relevance on the NFS Wiki, as both sites use different rules and guidelines. The NFS Wiki also does not have an entry regarding 'cross-wiki harrasments.' -- CMAN122 (talk) 11:34, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, I accept you conditions, and thank you for your time Ultimate Racer NFS (talk) 14:05, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footers Hi, CMAN122! I was wondering if you had an opinion on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love for the Forza Motorsport community to be included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 16:21, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :You're welcome to do that. CMAN122 (talk) 21:10, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Admin Can I be an admin? I have made most of the recent edits I see hardly anything on the wiki activity that isn't me. AnXboxDude (talk) 11:36, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry, but it is going to take way more than more than that to make yourself eligible for an admin position. First of all, you've only been here for more than two months and thus only have made less than 200 edits. Secondly, I don't understand why you'd make a new car infobox when I've already made one. There's even some documentation for everyone intending to use it. Last but not at least, you seem not to be familiar with the guidelines of the site, since you published a template test page (renamed now) as an article even though the MoS states that everyone should create their own sandbox pages. :If you want to reapply for a position, make sure to grasp the basics of wiki editing and show everyone that you will check up on the site regularly. Editing a low activity wiki can become very exhaustive and requires a lot of patience as it's going to take a long time before your work becomes noticed by people. -- CMAN122 (talk) 21:19, March 13, 2016 (UTC) 1967 AC Shelby Cobra 427 SC Thanks for letting me kniw that they have to be in game. I can't find any image of the car from in game. The only 'image' I can get is if I get a screenshot from a ideo of all FM1 cars and the image will show it in the store. Would that be alright? AnXboxDude (talk) 21:20, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :As long as the quality will look reasonably enough it's OK. If possible, make sure not to show too much HUD stuff. -- CMAN122 (talk) 21:24, March 13, 2016 (UTC) User 'Aggin' It has come to my attention that a user called 'Aggin' should be blocked as s/he has put inappropriate/offtopic pages using swear language and/or is being abusive towards other Wikia users Katherine Northey (talk) 12:23, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. Just took care of them. -- CMAN122 (talk) 12:28, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Admin Request Hey CMAN, McLarenP1 Boy and I have been working towards improving the Forza wiki, as we both enjoy the games produced by the series, and we would very much like to request an admin position. It's obvious that McLaren Boy wants to put some serious work into this wiki, and as for myself I certainly want to push up the quality of the site. He's previously applied for an adoption of this site, but we both know that can be a very long and arduous process to complete. We can certainly continue to improve the site from the contributions of those that proceeded us, and it wouldn't hurt to add a few more active names to the admin roster; especially after seeing the areas of site left along for too long. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:33, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :I actually didn't expect this site to be still being worked on when I logged in on the NFS Wiki today. It's good to finally have more competent people around here. For now, I'll make you and McLarenP1 Boy administrators. Once the community grows larger and hypothetical community disputes are solved appropriately, I'll consider bureaucrat nominations. -- CMAN122 (talk) 11:07, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Awesome! We'll get this place back up to task. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 12:47, September 26, 2016 (UTC)